And the Moon Looked Upon
by lizard1969
Summary: Although Tim and Savannah were living a life together, Savannah's heart belonged to someone else. They were linked by the moon and the tragedies that were to unfold would change their futures.
1. Chapter 1

A/n This takes place right after the ending in the book not the movie. Tim is alive and John is still abroad.

**Chapter 1**

**Somewhere in a war ravaged country...**

"Sergeant Tyree, there's too many. I can't hold them off!" Corporal Ames yelled. There were rebel forces everywhere. They had gone in to free civilians and POWs. But the intel had been from dubious sources and there were being swamped. Communications were down with headquarters. John didn't know what to do. He knew he had to get to the rendezvous place at 11 hundred hours with the civilians and POWs.

"Ames, get Boyle and Patterson to shield the group while you and Dickson head off south on my call," he said, "Rocco and I will cause a distraction on the count of 5..."

John was interrupted by Ames, "Sir you can't it'll be suicide."

"There's no other way. It's an order Corporal." commanded John

"Affirmative," replied Ames.

John started counting as he and Rocco were running,

1...Rocco loaded the land to air missile launcher

2...John and Rocco ran to the spot closest to the petrol tanker

3...the civilians and the POWs were gathered

4...all were in position

5...go,go,go John shouted and all hell broke loose

John stood up and just started spraying bullets everywhere. Machine gun noise and gun powder smell filled the air. It was chaos. While Rocco stood up to fire the missile at the tanker, John took a bullet to his shoulder but yelled at Rocco, "Shoot...shoot!". In that moment, time froze. The tanker went up and everything exploded. The enemy was taken out and the ones that were left, fled with burning flesh. Ames led the civilians and POWs to safety. The plan had worked. The objective had been reached. Meanwhile...Rocco was thrown metres into the air landing against the side of a mud dwelling, his neck snapping. John was thrown as just as far, hitting the side of a jeep. He took a moment to find his bearings but there was so much pain. All he could smell was blood. He went to stand and couldn't. His hands were finding something to grasp onto then he felt the reason he couldn't stand. Protruding out of his abdomen was a metal shaft and then he stopped. He stopped fighting. His eyes glazed over and his thoughts drifted to Savannah and he lost consciousness with a grin on his face.

Once the smoke, debris and fallout settled, Ames and Patterson returned to where John and Rocco would be. They searched and searched.

"Ames...its Rocco. He's gone," he said whilst feeling his carotid artery. Ames' head nodded sadly and said, "We need to find Tyree. Keep looking Patterson."

They searched. They wouldn't leave without John and that was when Ames fell. He looked over to see what he tripped on. It was John. Oh no...crap. "John, John..." Ames yelled. He scampered towards him grabbed his shoulders, then he saw a flicker, "John!" he yelled and that's when he felt the very slow and weak heartbeat. "You son of a bitch. Wake up we need to get you out of here!" Ames trying to be positive until he saw the metal shaft. Then he panicked.

"Patterson..over here!" Ames motioned for him to come over.

"Oh shit, what do we do? We can't move him, he'll bleed to death," Patterson screamed nervously. "We need to get him out," said Ames whilst checking the metal shaft. It was short and smooth. If they were quick he might just make it. "Get the cotton pads out of the 1st aid kit, I'll pull it out, we'll pad and wrap...come on Patterson!" yelled Ames. Patterson was shell shocked yet managed to follow Ames' instructions, "On the count of 3...ready 1, 2, 3...".

The moment the shaft was pulled and hellish scream echoed throughout the silent deathly field.

**At Tim and Savannah's House**

Tim's family and friends had gathered around to celebrate the success of the new therapy. It was working and he was getting better. He had a long road ahead of him but he had Alan and Savannah as inspiration. People wanted him to be well and he was more determined and more hopeful than he had been in a long time. He watched her as there was no one else in the room. She was ethereal, compassionate and beautiful. How did he get so lucky? And with that thought a wave of guilt flooded his conscience. He knew how. He had used his illness to steal her away from her true love John. While he was out God knows where, risking his life for his country and freedom, he stole his girlfriend. But they all had moved on. This was his life now. If John would ever appear in Savannah's life again, he would deal with it. But for now he needed to stay positive and enjoy the love.

**Outside the house...**

Savannah was really enjoying the party but more so enjoying watching Tim alive and well. Wherever the mysterious donation came from she couldn't be more intrigued or more thankful. Life was good at the moment. But there were times when her thoughts wandered to John. When they did, she'd go outside and stare at the moon. This was such a time. Alan was talking to a girl and Tim was talking excitedly to some of the locals so she snuck outside. Standing on the porch and leaning on the verandah she looked out and there was the moon; brilliant and white and just as John had always said "as big as your thumb". Would she ever see him again? She had lost that right years ago. But gee, it would be nice, just to hold him one more time. Talk to him and hear his voice...yes well, if the heavens saw fit maybe one day she'd run into him. Just then she felt an all encompassing feeling of dread...John!

Suddenly someone placed his hand on her shoulder. It startled her as she spun around, "Tim...oh jeez, you scared me!" she said breathlessly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You must have been deep in thought," not continuing with what he was really thinking (thinking of John were you?).

"I was just staring at the moon. It's so beautiful tonight," she replied.

"It is...come on people are leaving and they want to say goodbye," he continued.

"OK let's go..." said Savannah but before she moved Tim held her by the shoulders and kissed her then said, "I feel so blessed tonight. I have you, Alan and my health. What more could a person ask for? So before I forget thank you for tonight and thank you for loving me."

"Oh you...," she didn't know what to say. She felt it to be awkward but why, because she was thinking if John. Was she betraying this wonderful man with her thoughts? "Come on...let's go and say goodbye. We have an early start tomorrow," she said linking arms and walking in unison back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pain searing pain was all that John could feel. Confusion, noise, yelling, tugging and his name, people yelling his name. Then it was black.

More pain...yet he was too weak to move. He could hear a chopping sound and light flashes as his eyes tried to open. Then black again.

He found himself on that beach, on his board staring at the horizon wanting her to be on the beach. Savannah was all he could think of. What was she doing? What was she thinking? He remembered the vow he made to himself. Once he anonymously donated that money he would cut all emotional ties with her and let her experience a future with Tim and Alan. He had been raised with standards and morals. He'd do the right thing. But now that he mightn't see the next sunrise, he yearned for her. He needed to see her, to feel her, to look into her fathomless eyes and lose himself.

He assumed dreams like this only happened to the dying. Was he dying?

**On the phone at Headquarters...**

"Colonel Matthews yes they're transferring Sergeant Tyree back home. They can't deal with the injuries out here. No...to the top facility...yes sir he's still critical but they've managed to stabilise him. I will keep you updated on his condition. Yes I'll be going with him Sir. My tour's up anyway...yes sir. Goodbye," said Corporal Peter Ames as he hung up the phone. John and Colonel Matthews had become really good friends and colleagues. They had served together on a top secret mission and shared a certain level of understanding and brotherhood. Matthews was devastated to hear about John and he was going to pull all the necessary strings to make sure his "brother" had the best possible care.

**At Sisters of Mercy Hospital...**

The army medics had done a fantastic job patching John up. The bullet wound John received had shot right through flesh and had missed any cartilage or bone. But would leave a nasty scar. It was the other injury that had caused the panic. It had ripped through major organs and the medics' intervention had only just readied him for the trip to the U.S.

The doctors at MERCY were the best in the country and it had a special unit for returned soldiers. Doctors trained in warfare injuries and trauma, sometimes ex-soldiers themselves. They had seen everything and always ended up hoping they'd known more, or tried harder and been there sooner. John was being transferred to Mercy on the strict orders of Colonel Matthews. There was no time to waste. The Hercules landed on the rooftop heliport. The emergency team rushed over to the helicopter. John was alighted from the Hercules transport helicopter and with great urgency started his trip to the emergency unit. Doctors spoke to doctors, all sorts of tests were being asked for and taken as the doors closed on Ames.

Hours passed and Peter hadn't received any news. All they kept repeating was...he's still in surgery, still in surgery. 16 minutes short of 6 hours Ames was woken by a light and embarrassed shake of the shoulder.

"Corporal Ames?" said a pretty brunette, "Corporal Ames, you might want to wake up, Sargeant Tyree has just left the operating theatre and is in recovery."

Ames sat up quickly and furiously blinked his eyes whilst rubbing them, "Oh thank you...," glaring at her name tag. The nurse interrupted, "Nurse Shaw." "Thank you Nurse Shaw how's John?" he asked imploringly. "I can't tell you much. Doctor Andrews will be out shortly but I think everything went as well as could be expected," she said with a sweet smile that tried to hide a tinge of sadness.

Ames didn't know what to think, he bowed his head and said, "Thanks...I'll wait then." She nodded and touched his arm tenderly and walked away.

Minutes later Doctor Andrew walked out of the restricted area, pulling off his operating mask and rubbing his hair. He looked up and saw Corporal Ames in uniform starting to stand.

"Corporal Ames? I'm Doctor Andrews," he said shaking Peter's hand.

"Please to meet you sir, how's Sargeant Tyree?" asked Peter.

"I won't lie to you. This was a very difficult case. The internal damage was extensive. We managed to repair a lot of it. He has also suffered major blood loss and could be susceptible to sepsis due to the large amount of blood transfusion he was given. He did crash on us but we managed to revive him," Doctor Andrews saw the dejected look on Peter's face but continued, "but he seems to be holding his own. He's in recovery and unconscious for now. We can't foresee when he'll wake. I suppose it's a waiting game. He's a very strong young man. Not many would've survived this ordeal," he finished with an understanding grin.

Ames was very appreciative of the doctor's explanation and effort, "Thank you for all your hard work Doc. Just one question, will there be any long term effects?"

Doctor Andrews paused and answered, "Look the only aspect we're concerned about is the nerve and muscle damage the impaling has caused. He may have experience some pain in his right leg and will need the use of a walking cane for a while but we are quite certain and hopeful that it will heal completely in time with the right therapies."

"Thanks, Colonel Matthews is anxious to know some news. When will I be able to see him?" asked Peter.

Doctor Andrews looked knowingly at him and said, "Matthews and I go way back, tell him hi and he owes me a scotch. Then tell him I'll look after his boy. Ames go back to the barracks, get some sleep and come back in the morning." He patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

Ames did just that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Back at the Ranch...**

Tim's health had continued to improve and the whole ambience of the house had brightened. He and Savannah had become closer and happier about the future. The doctor's bills had stopped and most of their money was being filtered into their project. They had been booked solid for the next year. The children were responding remarkably well to the horse therapy and Savannah was excited that Alan was helping out and showing excitement about his new responsibilities.

It had been 7 years since she and Tim had married and their anniversary was in 2 days. Savannah knew it had to be a very special celebration. She had so much to be grateful for especially Tim's health. She was going to prepare an intimate dinner. She had finally decided that it would be the right time to start a family. She felt it was the time to finally move on. She wasn't sure whether with all the drugs Tim had taken and all the treatments undertaken, that it would be even possible. But the past was the past, the moon would always be there and now she needed something more than memories. Her life was now and she was going to live it. Alan was going to spend the night with Savannah's mother. She wasn't sure whether Tim had remembered, with all that had gone on, she wondered if he felt the same way.

They lived an hour out of town and she needed to get the shopping done. Then she remembered that Tim had his 3 month check-up appointment next day. She would get it finished while he was busy with the doctors. It usually took all day. She felt nervous. But why?

**The next day...**

"Tim are you ready? We need to get going now or else you'll be late," yelled Savannah from the car. As she turned to look towards the house she saw Tim locking the door, clumsily gathering his jacket and jogging to the car, "Sorry," he puffed, "I wanted to make sure I had all the documents and forms filled in." She smiled at him. "Ok, OK...I'm a bit anxious. I just wanted to make sure. You can go now," he said as he motioned with his hands and she smiled.

The hour trip was quite uneventful. They spoke about the children and the progress they had made, they listened to John Denver and sat in silence. The silence wasn't awkward but comfortable. There hadn't been any traffic and they had made excellent time. Savannah drove into the hospital's car park, gathered their things and walked into the Oncology department.

"Hello Tim, hi Savannah...how are you today?" asked the receptionist.

"We're fine although a bit early," replied Tim. "That's OK. The doctor's running a bit late so you might want to get a coffee then come back up...say in 40 minutes or you can wait," she finished.

Tim looked at Savannah and she nodded so they started their way down the corridor. As they were walking Savannah saw the sign indicating the Returned Soldiers Rehabilitation Centre (RSRC). The word soldiers caught her eye. Her thoughts trailed off to John. She had no idea where he was or what he was doing. Then she saw a group of soldiers heading towards the doors. Jeez, she liked a man in uniform. One looked familiar but she wasn't sure. She hadn't met any of John's friends but he did introduce her to one. She tried to remember his name Marks, Michaels...Matthews...Karl Matthews...that was it. She wasn't sure it was him but he looked very familiar. All of a sudden she started to feel uncomfortable, troubled and anxious. She remembered how close John and Karl were and she just wondered.

"So are we having a latte or a cap?" Tim asked. Having heard no response, he looked towards her. Savannah was staring into space. He nudged her, "Hey you where's your head at?"

Did he really want the answer? I think not. She slowly turned to face him with a slight blush in her cheeks, "Oh thinking about the first time we came here," she lied.

"Oh...not good memories," Tim frowned.  
"No there're not, so I'll have a latte and focus on the positive..." she continued avoiding his gaze. Was he onto her? Would she ever be free of this sense of betrayal?

Before they knew it and after minutes of chit chat, 40 minutes had expired. "So we'd better go back up," Tim suggested raising out of his chair.

"Now I've got to do some shopping for a very something evening I have planned," she said coyly, "so you go have your tests and I'll be back in plenty of time to see have your going," she concluded. Tim was OK with that and he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek, "See you later then." Then without turning back his was on his way to the lifts.

It was true she had to do the shopping but that would only take her not more than an hour. More pressing was the soldier she saw walking into the RSRC. She had to find out and talk to him. She had to know if he knew how John was going.

She got up, looked around making sure Tim was out of sight and headed towards the RSRC doors. She pushed through them and found them eeringly peaceful. There weren't many lay people around. Not many visitors. She walked past many rooms. This wing of the hospital was so modern and clean. She could tell the government looked after its own. She kept walking but she found herself wringing her hands and feeling an overwhelming sense of trepidation. She arrived at the nurses station but it was abandoned, then her eyes lifted to the patients board. Was it out of hope or fear?

Oh God, it was there, Sergeant Tyree, John ICU 3. The shock that came over her sent a wave of nausea and heat through her body. She felt faint. She held onto the bench and started to breathe slowly whilst a tear ran down her cheek. Suddenly she felt a hand support her elbow, "Miss are you Ok?" She turned around and it was Karl. Karl took a double take, "Savannah is that you? What are you..." but he was interrupted. "I'm here with Tim for his check-up and then I spotted you. I thought maybe you'd tell me any news on John until I saw his name...," she pointed to the board unable to articulate. He helped her to a seat and asked quietly, "So you had no idea?"

She looked right into his eyes, "No. How is he?" she pleaded.

Karl smiled sadly and explained, "Always a hero our John. He's up for the Medal of Honour you know," he looked at her but she just didn't seem interested so he continued, "he's not doing too well. He's been unconscious since they brought him in last week. His vitals are weak. He just doesn't seem to be improving and the doctors are becoming concerned. Peter... Peter Ames... did he mention him?" Savannah shook her head, "Well Peter and I are visiting as often as we can but..."

"Do you think I could see him just for a while?" she cut him short.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. The doctor's a friend of mine and I think a visit from you might just be the right kind of medicine," he smiled ushering her towards his door.

"Well he's in here. I need to go but if you'd like me to stay...?" he asked.

"No it's fine," she gave him a big hug. "Thank you Karl. I think it was fate that brought me here. Please stay in touch," she said.

Karl returned her hug and nodded, "Look after my boy...bring him home Savannah," and with that he left.

Her hand gently pushed the door open. She raised her eyes to the surrounds of the room. Tim's room never looked this bleak and frightening. Then she drifted her gaze towards the bed and there he lay. She gasped so expectantly and placed her hand over her mouth. All she wanted to do was scream JOHN...JOHN. This is the inevitable that she had always been fearful of...but then again he'd have been with her now and not on a kamikaze mission.

She moved over. There were tubes everywhere, beeping machines and in the midst of it John. It didn't look like him. Not like the young man she'd met and fallen in love with. She reached out and touched his hand. It was so cold. She stroked his hair which had now grown longer than she'd ever seen it. He looked so vulnerable and young. Then she saw the heavy bandage on his neck and collarbone, and a heavier and bigger bandage around his torso. She sat there motionless. Her John!

Savannah picked up his free hand into her own and kissed it so gingerly and tenderly then said, "Hey John, being a hero again. I never thought in my wildest dreams I'd be here...not with you. I was here with Tim and I saw Karl and well...here I am," now she was getting worked up and her voice was starting to hiccup, "I can't believe this is happening. I didn't know...I didn't know how much I loved you until now," she said whilst placing his hand on her cheek, "how much I've missed you!"

She paused catching her breath, "Tim doesn't know but I will come and visit you as often as I can. I want to see you awake, I want you to talk to me, I want you to see me...I love you I always have and never stopped," she whispered, kissed his hand and left.

She left her mobile number with the nurses. She'd be back. She wouldn't let him down.

John was flying amongst colours and spotty elephants, then he heard a familiar voice. It made him focus. He didn't know where it was coming from but it was familiar. He strained to hear it again. It was a woman's voice... I love you I always have and never stopped...Savannah...she was here. But the pull of the pain and the drugs was too strong and again oblivion washed over him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**At the farm**

The night was brilliant and clear. Every star shone and glistened, and the moon looked upon, but didn't smile. Savannah was with the wrong man celebrating her anniversary. 7 years since she saw him walking into her life again wanting a friend to share the loss of his father. 7 years they'd been apart and never a day went by that she didn't want him back. This she only confessed to the moon and in her prayers. She was lonely after he re-enlisted and Tim needed help. She tried to rationalise her choice so many times and it did keep her sane and focussed on Tim and Alan. But now, now that Tim was well, now that John needed her, she was confused. Her mind wandering always distant. Tim had noticed the change in her and as always gave her space. Savannah would either get over it or talk to Tim about it. She never kept anything to herself, or so he thought.

"Hey, great meal Savannah and thank you for tonight," he said lovingly.

She looked up at him after placing her wine glass down, "It's my pleasure...we are actually celebrating twice tonight. Not only 7 years married but you're cured Tim, who would have thought after everything we've been through, you're cured."

"It does feel good to know that I won't need any meds, no therapies or constant visits to the doctor's. I can concentrate on this place and pull my weight, spend more time with Alan," and he paused took her hand kissed it and continued, "be more a husband to you."

Savannah blushed. Oh my goodness, be more a husband. Things had changed now. She couldn't continue and she needed to find excuses until she had made a decision.

"Oh sweetie...it's been a long day and I think we should take it easy," she said hopefully. A sincere look of disappointment flashed across Tim's face. This angel had been in his life for so long and not until now, now that everything was sorted, could he truly be there for her. Yet it was not to be. He had waited so long a little more wouldn't hurt, "Ok, you're right. What do you say I help you tidy up and we watch our favourite movie?"

Savannah was relieved, "That sounds great," as she got up to start to clear the dishes, "oh and by the way I need to go to town tomorrow," she finished.

"To town why?" Tim asked more out of curiosity than anything else. Savannah was caught unprepared. She should had thought of something before hand, how stupid. She felt guilty. Guilty for wanting to see a friend in hospital. But she knew it was more than that. She could've waited another day or two and used the groceries excuse but John was on her mind. There'd been no news from the hospital and she was so anxious. The need to see him was strangling her, wrenching the life out of her. She had to go so the lie had to happen.

"When I was coming back for you at Mercy, I ran into Belinda. You probably don't remember her, she helped out that summer with the house constructions," Tim shook his head, anyway she continued, "ok, anyway her mum's in hospital. So I thought I'd pop in see her mum and maybe have lunch and catch up on old times." She smiled but it was a nervous smile. She was convinced Tim would see right through her.

"That's great if you can support Belinda. You of all people know what it's like. Is she sick?" he asked. Oh great more lies...she needed to make up something. No she would say the truth, well in a stretched sort of way, "She was involved in an accident. Belinda didn't go into too much detail she was sort of in a rush," she concluded. Tim seemed to believe her. She had dodged the first bullet.

"Is there anything you want me to pick up while I'm in town?" she asked whilst placing the dishes in the dishwasher. "Oh maybe some condoms," Tim said with a playful smile on his face. Suddenly a clatter of china was heard in the kitchen. Savannah had dropped a couple of the dishes, "Oh crap! A couple of condoms hey? OK" she answered nervously. Tim rushed in to make sure Savannah was fine and smiled, "Honey I was just joking...when you're ready. No pressure OK?"

Savannah nodded and looked at him lovingly, "It's not that I don't want to but it's been such a long time and you've been so sick that I haven't thought of you in that way. It's just going to take some getting used to."

She was hoping that he wouldn't take it the wrong way. He didn't. He gave her a hug and said, "Like I said, when YOU are ready. I love you forever and always. That's all that matters." Then he kissed her and went to put on the movie.

Savannah leaned on the counter and breathed deeply. She didn't know she could keep up the charade but she was going to. Her need to be with John now was greater than anything else. She would tell Tim the truth soon, but not now.

**The next day**

She had climbed into her car having made sure that Tim and Alan were going to be fine without her. She had had a good run along the freeway. All she could think about was John and seeing him all broken, a shell of the boy she had met for the first time 9 years ago. The way he coyly smiled at her. He was so sweet. He had saved her bag from complete disaster and emerged from the water like a god. His body glistening and shimmering, so perfect and virile. Now not so perfect. Life had left too many scars but John was her love.

The letters RSRC flashed in front of her. She hadn't been paying attention. She was nervous but OK. She walked in and straight to ICU 3. Nothing had changed. The machines were beeping, the tubes were all in place and there he lay. Still. Quiet. Vulnerable.

She walked over to the chair, placed her bag down and picked up his left hand, "Hey John, it's Savannah. Funny who you meet in the hospital now days. I saw Karl last time I was here. He's looking well. He's really worried about you and so am I. You've been asleep over 2 weeks. I think it's time you wake up, huh?" She kissed his hand, so cold and lifeless and sat still, quiet and vulnerable.

Over the period of time she was there, a few nurses came in and out, checking his vitals and smiling sadly at Savannah. She had to leave in a hour and she was dreading it. She extended her hand and touched his cheek, then ran her fingers through his hair. She got up and felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him. She leaned forward almost being drawn like a magnet, and tenderly and ever so lovingly kissed his lips. They were so dry yet so familiar. She ran her thumb over them and kissed him again, this time longer. The kiss lingered for what seemed a life time. Then she drew back, sat down and placed her head on his hand and cried. She needed him to wake.

She gathered her things and said, "John I'm going now. I can't come tomorrow. I haven't told Tim. I'll try and come the day after. Be awake for me. I love you," and with that she left.

John was somewhere. Back in some war torn country with noises and bombs exploding, blood splattering and bodies dying. Pain...he could feel pain and sadness. Then he heard an angel amongst the hellish chaos, _John...be awake...I love you_. Savannah? Was his Savannah here? No she couldn't be. She was with Tim and...but maybe she had found him. He knew she would if he needed her. The moon would bring her to him. So he knew he had to fight and come back for her, for his Savannah.

**Later that day...**

Corporal Peter Ames was on leave and was staying with his family not far from Mercy so everyday he would visit John and keep vigil for an hour or so and leave. He'd always report back to Colonel Matthews on John's status. Today he'd been held up and was late getting to the hospital.

"Oh Peter, you know that visiting hours are almost over?" said Nurse Lacey, whilst closing a binder.

"Come Lacey...I was held up and I'm leaving for Iraq in a couple of days. I need to see John. Pretty please..." he pleaded. His pleas were too sweet and Nurse Lacey let him through.

As he walked in he noticed there were no changes. So he went through his routine and started talking to John, "Hey you still asleep. Any visitors today? No, oh well I'm here. Nurse Lacey's sweet and really hot. I've got dibs. She'd choose me over you anyday anyway. Company's good, everyone says get off your arse and get well. Colonel Matthews sends his regards and says that he'll try to come down from DC as soon as he gets a chance and blah, blah, blah." His tone of bravado was more for John's sake than his.

Ames could really talk. John started to hear a mumbling noise and as he strained, he started to make out words. Those words became phrases. He heard Ames, it was Peter's voice. He strained harder and fought against the pain, the meds and the darkness that kept pulling him back and moved his hand. Peter wasn't paying attention, too busy talking. There were times when all John wanted to do was smack Peter over then head and say shut up! This was one of them. He was going to try again but it took so much effort. Maybe he'd try opening his eyes or speaking. His was exhausted from just moving his hand. He mustered up all his strength and slowly opened his eyes.

Peter saw instantly, "John, John you can hear me. This is good man. I'll call the doctor." John blinked once and kept blinking, but the pain was overwhelming. "Stay with me John. Hang in there the doc's coming. Man you're awake...you're awake. I told them back at the base that my talking would wake you only to shut me up," Peter said laughing at his own joke but out of sheer happiness and relief John had opened his eyes.

Doctor Andrews came running along with Nurse Lacey, "Hey Corporal Ames...is our sergeant awake?" It was more a rhetorical question. He went straight over to John and started prodding and poking, checking vitals and then turned to John.

"Well hello there Sergeant Tyree, you've finally decided to wake. Now everything seems to be going well, vitals all good. Now let me check your pupils response...oh excellent...," and before he could continue John interrupted, "...thirsty...". Well they were pleasantly shocked, "Thirsty? Yes Nurse Lacey please get Sergeant Tyree some water chips" said Dr Andrews whilst continuing to prod and poke. His lips had been so dry and the water chips were a welcome comfort. After John had finished, Dr Andrews continued, "Sergeant Tyree, do you remember what happened?" John looked around and saw Peter standing quietly in the corner and spoke softly, "Ambush ...explosion."

"Good son... there was an explosion. You are now in Sisters of Mercy hospital RSRC unity back in the States. You suffered a bullet wound to your collarbone and severe abdominal trauma. You gave us a couple of nasty scares. But I think you're over the worst of it. All you need to do now in rest and recuperate," Dr Andrews explained. John's eyelids were becoming heavy but he asked, "When can I leave?" That prompted a belly laugh from Dr Andrews and startled looks from both Ames and Lacey, "Not for a while John, not for a while. Just rest now and we'll see how you're going in the morning." On that note Dr Andrews and Nurse Lacey left, leaving Peter, "Well, well...good to have you back John," said said squeezing John's shoulder, "real good. Now you get some rest and I'll be back tomorrow. I have to let everyone know the good news," he gave him a tap and left, happier than he arrived.

He had come back...for her, for his Savannah.

Her mobile rang and Savannah froze...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**At the Farm**

Savannah had just finished the last chapter of her book. She removed her glasses, placed them gingerly on the bedside table. She gave the book a loving gaze with a deep sense of regret that she had finished it. She'd no longer be swept away by the romantic characters. Romance had been absent in her life for such a long time. Books had been her escape. It was reality for a while until she found another precious gem.

Tim had already fallen asleep. Although he was cured, his energy levels weren't what they used to be and he wasn't a big fan of reading. She looked at him and a melancholy smile appeared on her face, she leant over and gave him a peck on the forehead and that's when it happened...her mobile rang.

Startled she shot up and quickly dived for her phone before it would wake Tim. She grabbed it and whilst getting out of bed and moving to the hallway, she pressed the answer key, "Hello...who is this?" she whispered. Meanwhile Tim was still sound asleep.

"Oh so sorry Savannah...it's Peter, Peter Ames?" he answered regretfully.

"Peter...yes Peter. It's John, has something happened?" she asked worriedly as she held herself bracing for the worst.

"No, no he woke up. He's going to be OK. Dr Andrews spoke to him and it's John...he's OK!" Peter rambled.

Savannah felt dizzy and flushed...he's OK...he's awake. "That's great...you don't know how fantastic this news is. Will I be able to visit him tomorrow, do you think?" she asked as she continued to whisper.

Peter was overjoyed that she suggested it, " Yeah, he'll be up for visitors the Doc said and I know he'd love to see you. I think you brought him back Savannah, you brought our John back...thank you."

Savannah didn't know what to say. She knew that John loved her and she loved John despite of the events of the last 7 years. She knew that although John knew she couldn't be hers, he'd come back for her. Peter sensed the awkwardness and finished the call. He cleared his throat, "Well...I have to call a few more people. So you have a good night and I might see you tomorrow. Goodnight Savannah." Savannah found her voice and it came out very emotional, "I'll be there, goodnight Peter," and with that she ended the call.

She continued to stare at the phone. John, she'd see him tomorrow. She'd leant against the wall and slid her back down along it. She gabbed both knees with her arms and rocked herself with joy and relief. Then she picked herself up and slowly and quietly sneaked back into her bed, found her comfortable dent in the mattress and closed her eyes with a smile. She dreamt of the moon and that summer they had shared, then she fell asleep to her own private romance. Hearing her gentle and rhythmical breathing, Tim knew she was asleep and turned to face her. He saw the smile and he knew it wasn't for him. He had heard the conversation and he knew that there was only one person who'd bring such a smile to Savannah's face. So he was back. He could deal with that but he was disappointed that she hadn't said anything...very disappointed.

He lay there wondering whether to bring it up in the morning or just give her space and she'd sort it out and eventually tell him. He wasn't sure whether he could continue to be second fiddle to John. It was like that in the beginning but he honestly thought she had developed true love feelings towards him. But Savannah's love for Tim was spawned from pity and that's where it had stayed. It hadn't grown and it hadn't evolved. It was what it had always been and his love for her wasn't going to be enough for the two of them forever.

**At the Hospital**

John tried to move but pain wrecked his body. He honestly didn't think that he could come back from this. He drifted in and out of consciousness as the nurses took measurements, changed dressings and cooed over his blue eyes. He saw the white room and occasionally the beautiful Nurse Lacey, then he'd be transported back to the nightmare the mission had turned into. The explosions, the killings, the children and their mothers shouting were a terrifying collage of visions, smells and sounds. Now so distant but emotionally so present. Finally the exhaustion of waking overwhelmed him and he fell asleep. As he fell asleep his mind wandered to where he had felt the happiest, that summer with Savannah and that moon.

**The Next Morning**

Savannah was up and dressed by 7. She had breakfast going and the house smelled of guilt-ridden pancakes, eggs and bacon. Tim loved a hot breakfast in the morning. Although her feet had hardly touched the ground all morning from the anticipation of seeing John, she couldn't help by being torn as to whether to tell Tim and deal with the whole situation in an understanding and adult way, or to deceive and to lie to the man who was and still is her husband. As she pondered that thought, Tim came up behind her and gave her a warm cuddle, "Good morning my love. What's all this? Trying to butter me up for something?" he said spinning her around whilst searching for her gaze.

Savannah met his gaze briefly with a smile and quickly looked away, "Good morning to you. Can't a wife prepare breakfast for her husband?" busying herself with flipping the pancakes. Tim looked at her, something was up but he'd give her time and be patient, "Of course she can," he said as he sat down next to Alan and ruffled his hair, "Hey champ, riding to school with Savannah this morning uh?"

Alan turned to face Tim, "Yep."

"Here we go boys...enjoy!" she said as she scooped food onto their plates, "Enough to feed an army."

There is was! The subconscious always and never failed. Army...it was John, not her friend's mother. No, Tim thought. He was determined to stay with his plan, more out of guilt than honour.

She turned to Alan, "Come on sweetheart while you finish I'll get dressed," and with that she left the room.

Minutes later she bounded down the stairs, "Ready to go champ?" she adressed Alan.

"Yep, let's go. See ya Dad!" said Alan.

"See ya kid...and a kiss for my wife," he turned and kissed Savannah who in turn gave him her cheek, "This might take all day so I'll pick Alan up from school as well, OK? You'll be OK on your own?"

On my own...what forever! Was this a pre-emptive question? Of course it wasn't. He needed to stay calm, "Of course I will. Be careful on the road. Bye," and with that Savannah and Alan drove off.

**At the Hospital**

The sun's rays were filtering through the slats of the blinds just as John was opening his eyes. A new day and he was alive to fight another day. He felt so tired but he was determined to stay awake. He lifted the hand that wasn't punctured by IV's and such and rubbed his eyes. Then his hand wandered down to the bandage covering the bullet wound. He'd had them before. Then his hand wandered to the large bandage covering most of his torso. Gently and gingerly, he traced the stitches and realised the severe abdominal trauma, was in fact severe. The scar was at least 20 centimetres long. He couldn't remember what had caused it. But he knew it would come to him in the dead of the night sometime and he'd wake in sweat. Such was the life of a solider. Reality became nightmares and nightmares became reality. He felt so alone...more alone than he'd ever felt and a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away and re-focused. Those gates could never be opened because once opened the flood could never be stopped.

Suddenly the feelings of despair, self-pity and helplessness disappeared only to be replaced by hope, cheer and love. Then there was a knock. John turned his head to the door. Intense feelings of anticipation overwhelmed him...what on earth...? Then it became clear...

A strand of shimmering golden hair bounced from around the door. Could it be? So it hadn't been a dream? Then he saw her, radiant and glowing as he remembered. Glistening like an angel she smiled when she saw him looking at her, "Hey there soldier, up for a visit?" She had to be brave. She couldn't stand seeing John so broken, so weak. He would get better. He'd return to being the man she once knew. She'd help him.

John was speechless. He wondered if she was a dream considering all the drugs he was on. He just stared. Those blue eyes spoke to her with such clarity...I love you. She straightened up, closed the door and moved closer to him, "Hey you look like you've seen a ghost."

John was dumbstruck. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine of seeing Savannah here.

"John...it me Savannah. Don't you remember?" she asked worriedly. The Doctor and Peter had said that John was fine.

John didn't know what to say. He normally didn't say much at all. His blue eyes so full of pain and joy at the same time searched her face, "I'm not dreaming?" he asked in croaky voice. She smiled and her face lit up, "No you're not," she sat down next to him, took his hand and slowly pressed it against her cheek, "see I'm real."

John took back possession of his hand, stroked her face ever so lovingly as a tear fell. Jeez he had missed her so. He hadn't realised how much until now. Watching his joyful tear she said , "Oh John...I'm so sorry," and kissed his tear, then without realising it, she kissed him. Her lips weren't tentative and they weren't shy. It was a magical kiss in which years of pain, hurt and loss had suddenly disappeared. Now all that didn't matter. She had found him and he was alive...barely. It was then she realised that life was too short and as he kissed her back she realised too, that John was her life and her destiny. She'd take control of fate, and this time she'd rewrite the ending to her fairytale.

**a/n...not all that shines is gold...more to come...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The kiss had surprised John. He often thought what his reaction would be in seeing Savannah again. There were moments of despair, moments of hate and deep longing and there were moments of abandonment, rejection and betrayal. She had become his life. She was his redemption for a life lost to a troubled youth. She was saving him from himself. But then she took that all away with a letter, not a phone call but a Dear John letter. The humiliation he felt when he received it and the sense of nothingness ripped his soul to shreds. He felt like he could never ever recover. His angel had fallen from grace.

But the kiss. She was here again, in his room kissing him like the first time they met; new, fresh and hungry. He could easily give himself to her again. He had always been hers, mind, body and soul. He was too weak to fight it. Savannah was the reason he fought to live and for that he needed to give her credit. John thought how easily she could destroy him and then give him the will to live again, even knowing she couldn't be his. What to do? He'd just be and enjoy, then when he felt strong enough, he'd lay the cards on the table and ask her exactly what she was doing at his bedside.

Maybe.

"You look better than the first time I saw you," she said with an embarrassed smile still holding his hand. John looked away remembering why he was in the hospital the first place. She said goodbye and he re-enlisted making the army his career. Her decision led him to this moment. But he was sure that she didn't see it that way.

"It scared me seeing you so...broken," she finished softly.

John was torn. So many emotions were fighting to be released, fighting to erupt and make themselves heard and tell Savannah how he really felt. This wouldn't be happening if he still didn't love her. But all those years living alone with his dad, the absence of his mother and his violent youth had taught John self-preservation. He had learned to keep things bottled up inside, he learned to locked them away so deep never to rise. But ironically enough Savannah had been the only person who had smashed those walls down, to whom he had revealed his inner most soul and that is exactly why her betrayal was so poignant and so callous. His salvation became his damnation. He honestly thought when he saw her, that the reunion would be different, but he just couldn't react the way she wanted. Not yet anyway.

Seeing that John didn't speak nor answer her, she felt awkward. Wasn't he happy she was there?

"I often thought about this day. When the inevitable would happen and you'd be injured. I'd end up feeling sick and anxious. It probably happened before, I just happened to know about it now," she said. She was floundering. She didn't know what to do because the whole scene was surreal. Her John, her true love was distant with her.

"John?" she said whilst gently turning his chin to face her. She saw tears in his eyes, "Oh God John, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" She didn't know what else to say.

John cleared his throat, it felt raw and constricted. "The pain meds are good, I'm OK," he said.

"It's just this Savannah...you being here talking like nothing has happened in these last what 7, 8 how many years. Talking about how you love me, it's just too far fetched for me," he explained.

She looked at him astounded. How could he ever doubt her love for him. "But you've always known I love you..." she got cut off.

"Yeah, you have and quite possibly you still do, but your love wasn't enough to wait for me. The letter broke my heart. I re-enlisted and made the army my career. Then when I came back for my dad's funeral, I came to see you. You told me you loved me then too but still your love for me wasn't strong enough and that's why I left. It was never strong enough. Now you find yourself in love with the idea of the 2 weeks we shared, that time in history where everything was perfect. That time is precious but it wasn't real Savannah and it wasn't forever, you made sure of that," and with that he finally finished. He swallowed painfully and breathed deeply enough to cause him some pain.

She stood there incredulous. Never in her worst nightmares could she ever have imagined that John felt that way. She was speechless. Her vitreous blue eyes glistened and stared at John. She absently placed her hand back to find the chair she had moved earlier, pulled it towards herself and sat herself down. They sat motionless and in silence for the longest time.

"I never thought you felt that way. Our...well my love has always been immovable and incorruptible. It has been the backbone of my existence John. I don't think as you say, that it was a matter of not being strong enough, but not the right time. The circumstances weren't right...the stars weren't aligned for us to have our time," she stopped hoping he'd face her, but John just kept looking straight ahead, "but I found you here for a reason that day. The day I saw Karl, being here with Tim and seeing your name on the patient's chart..." Frustrated that he wasn't looking her way, she yelled, "John look at me!"

He turned to face her. "Don't you think I know you wouldn't be here if I hadn't sent you that letter. Don't you know that every time I see a newsflash about an American soldier dying I think of you and that it would have been my fault. Don't you think I feel guilty every single day that I, not you, robbed us of our future and our happiness together," she blurted out and starting to cry.

" I had to make a choice. I knew you were the stronger one. I knew you could handle it. He needed me John and I didn't think he'd make it. I just wanted him to have a couple of happy years and know that Alan would be safe...I honestly didn't think he'd make it. Then the money came and it changed everything. It cured him and I found myself trapped, stuck in a relationship that I didn't and I don't want anymore. John this is how it is...you have always been my life and my soul...I couldn't bear..." she stopped and sobbed uncontrollably like a baby.

John was tired and feeling sleepy. This had drained him and he wasn't feeling too well. He reached his hand to over, touched her ever so softly and then looked at her and smiled. She had said everything he wanted to hear. She was aware of her actions and the damage they had caused, but he was also aware that, that was why he loved her...because of her heart, her willingness to help and do good.

"I'm tired. You can stay if you want," and with that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Hiccuping from her tears, she picked up his hand and placed it back on the bed, then she placed her head next to his and fell asleep to his rhythmic breathing. They'd talk some more when he woke, of that she was sure.

Sometime later she felt someone shaking her, "Miss miss you need to wake up, you need to leave!" said a nurse. In a fury that came next, she found herself being pulled away from John and out of the room. As she left she saw her John convulsing, machines beeping, nurses and doctors running around. What was happening? She sat down outside and desperately waited for news.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The hustle and the bustle of medical staff and the equipment being ushered in and out of John's room was starting to make her nauseous. How could this be happening? After so much drama and tragedy, misunderstandings and lies, this was their time to be together, yet fate was dealing them another blow. She sat on one of the many bland and uncomfortable waiting chairs, hunched over she rocked back and forth, hoping against all hope, that someone would come and tell her what the hell was happening. But time ticked forward cruelly. She glanced at her watch. It was late. She had told Tim she'd pick up Alan. She had to leave. She had to go. She was torn between the deceit and her true love. But it wasn't time yet. She just couldn't tell Tim. One more minute and then she'd leave. A minute passed. She stood up on the verge of a breakdown. Shaking she picked up her bag and started for the nurses' station but then she heard a voice, "Ms Curtis?" said a voice. She recognised the voice and she spun around. It was Dr Andrews.

"Oh my God," she moved towards him, "What happened? Is he OK?" she asked desperately.

"We think so. From what we can ascertain John suffered a seizure, a quite common side effect of severe trauma and blood loss. He is heavily sedated and sleeping now. There doesn't seem to be any permanent damage as far as we can tell. It's best you go home and rest. We'll know more in the morning," explained Dr Andrews compassionately.

That was a good answer. He was still with her. She thanked the Doctor and headed out to pick up Alan. During the drive home she and Alan sat in complete silence. All Savannah could think about was John, about losing John again. She wanted to be with him now and she was going to do everything in her power to make that happen. She drove into the driveway and a sudden urge to escape and to run overcame her. She didn't want to face Tim. He'd know something was wrong. What could she tell him? Her web of lies was getting too complicated. If it was going to catch anyone it would be her. She had to tell Tim something, maybe the truth would be a good idea. Maybe tomorrow after she'd have a good rest.

The car stopped. Alan jumped out and ran to Tim, "Hey Kiddo, how was school?" he said fluffing his hair.

"Good...we made a volcano in class using something and vinegar. It was so cool. Can we make one at home?" said Alan.

"Sure, maybe tomorrow. Now go upstairs and get on with your homework. There are cookies on the table," said Tim. Alan ran off as fast as he could.

Savannah got out of the car feeling very uneasy and guilty. He was a great dad and he was a good husband. He didn't deserve her betrayal, "Hey Tim," she greeted.

Tim saw past her smile and chirpy disposition, she was upset. Why was she upset? Because John had decided to leave again and abandon her like last time. But he wasn't ready to confront her yet. He walked over to her and placed his arm around her shoulder, "You OK? You look like you've lost you best friend. By the way how's Belinda's mum?" he said trying to be compassionate without an accusing tone.

Oh her story...Yes Belinda. "Her mum had a seizure today and they're running tests. She said she'd ring me and let me know how she's going. Belinda looks terrible. It's so hard for her with the kids so I'm trying to help out as much as I can," lied Savannah.

"You're a gem sweetheart. I don't mind you helping out but don't forget you have a family here who loves you very much and needs you," said Tim playing the guilt card.

Savannah looked at him as if for the first time. His comment lacked the sincerity she was used to. "I know, I know," she said and walked with him into their house. As they walked in she smelled something mouth-watering, "Oh Tim apple crumble...what's the occasion?"

Tim looked at her tenderly and said, "It's your favourite. I had time and hundreds of extra apples from the orchard so I decided to bake. Smells good huh?"

"Smells great! I need to have a shower and wash off the hospital feel, the I'll help you set the table," she said walking off.

"Would you like some company?" he asked cheekily.

"Not with Alan awake!" Savannah yelled back. He already knew the answer before he even had asked it.

Savannah walked into the bathroom and stripped herself naked. She turned on the water, mixing the hot and the cold until it was just right and stepped inside. She didn't just need this shower to wash off more than the hospital smell, but also her grief over John and her guilt over Tim. She lifted her face to the shower rosette and let the water rain on her. Suddenly she was sent back to the day John and her kissed in that skeleton of a house. She was teasing him about his past and he was just loving her. The memory lingered. She could see his face, so tender and loving, his eyes so hurt and innocent and that t-shirt that clung so fiercely to his chest. She closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of John, the way he made her feel so completely alive. They were different sides of the same coin.

Suddenly there was a knock at the bathroom door, "Hey you...leave some hot water for the rest of us...it's been 30 minutes," yelled Tim. 30 minutes! She didn't want to turn the water off, she didn't want to let go of John. "Honey come on...dinner is ready!" yelled Tim again.

She sighed, turned off the water, stepped out and draped a towel over her slender figure. She started at herself in the mirror. Her body hadn't changed much but her face had...it spoke her age. She wondered if John saw the change and whether it would matter. She braided her wet hair, flung on some track pants and a t-shirt and went downstairs. Tim and Alan were waiting her her. "Hurry up Savannah, I'm hungry," said Alan.

"Sorry sweetheart..so what's for dinner?" asked Savannah feigning interest, but food was the furtherest thing from her mind. The rest of the night was spent in front of the TV. She flicked through channels unable to find something she wanted to watch. Tim was reading but he kept reading the same page over and over again. His eyes kept wandering over to Savannah; his saviour, his beautiful angel who was never really his. "Well, nothing to watch tonight. I think I'll hit the sack. Goodnight," she walked over and moved in to kiss Tim on the forehead when Tim grabbed her petite waist and pulled her in for a full kiss. Rage and anger possessed her. Her long arms catapulted to his shoulders and pushed herself away fiercely, "Tim!"

"Savannah watching you...all I want to do is kiss you and be your husband again," said Tim with determination.

"You were never really my husband in that sense, Tim. Our love is complete the way it is...maybe one day when you're stronger..." answered Savannah trying to hide her panic. She had been putting him off, keeping him at arm's distance, but she knew the time when Tim wanted gratification from her was coming. This scared her.

The truth in her answer hurt him but he continued, "I know and I've waited patiently. But I'm well, well enough to love you the way you should be loved. Please..."

See looked at him and she could see the man she married 7 years ago but everything was different now. She was different. She couldn't go on like this and she couldn't help hurting him. He deserved better. Now that he had his life back but deserved to live it happily. She stopped and gathered her thoughts and her composure. She smiled at Tim and moved over to sit on his lap. She lifted his arm and kissed his hand and said, "Tim, I'm sorry. There are things going on that I'm finding hard to deal with and my mind hasn't been where it's suppose to be. Give me some time to work things out, OK?"

This was the closest they'd been in awhile. He sensed her sincerity and she did after all, tell him the truth. He could see she was trying. He could see she didn't want to hurt him. She loved him in her own way. So she snuggled up to him and her hugged her, "OK...time it is." In their quiet moment of peace, a ring shrilled them awake. Savannah stood up startled, "Oh it must be Belinda...I'll take it in the study." Tim nodded knowing full well it wasn't. She ran to pick up the phone and he stood and stealthily moved over to the phone in the kitchen and picked it up. He placed his hand on the receiver and listened...

"Savannah?" said the voice on the other end, "It's Veronica from RSRC."

"Oh Veronica, thank you for ringing, how is he?" asked Savannah in anticipation.

"Savannah it's OK. Things are quiet at the moment. John's vitals are improving and stable. Don't worry and don't panic. The worse is over and he's sleeping comfortably. You'll see for yourself tomorrow," said Veronica.

"Thanks...thanks so much. I'll be there tomorrow. Goodnight," said Savannah.

Before Savannah had ended the phone call, Tim's face hardened and he gently depressed the receiver button before hanging up. His suspicions were true. It was John. He was back. The soldier, done wrong by his true love, comes back an injured hero. Suddenly he had feelings that he'd never had before; feelings of hate, scorn and revenge. God help him! He had to remain calm and cool. He had to play things right or else he'd end up losing Savannah forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The morning greeted Savannah with a beaming smile, sun rays spraying her face. Her eyelids flickered and opened. A smile blossomed on her face. Then she turned and saw Tim smiling at her, "You are beautiful, Savannah Wheddon!"

She smiled back, "Thank you Tim Wheddon."

"Do you really have to go into town today. Can't you stay home?" asking politely but with a hidden agenda.

Her face changed from happiness to concern, "No I need to go in today...promise I'll stay home tomorrow." He nodded defeated. He'd have to find some leverage that he could use to counteract John's influence on Savannah.

XXXXXXX

She headed out early taking Alan with her and dropping him off at school. She was so eager, so excited to be seeing him again. She wanted to tell him that her future lay with him and that she'd divorce Tim. She couldn't get Alan off to school fast enough. She parked the car and rushed through sliding doors, lifts, escalators finally arriving at RSRC's doors. Savannah arrived way before visiting times, but she was a special case as was John. There was no one at the nurses' station so Savannah, ever so quietly opened John's door and found Veronica removing her gloves , "Hey," she said to Savannah.

"Hey Veronica how's our soldier?" asked Savannah handing her a bag, "Some wholemeal apple muffins straight out of the oven...just a thank you."

Veronica was pleasantly surprised, "You didn't have to Savannah."

"Oh it's the least I can do..." she said thankfully looking at John.

"Ok enjoy each other's company. See you big fella I'm going home. My shift has ended," she waved at Savannah and she waved back.

Savannah opened the curtains to let the light in, adjusted the flowers that she had brought in yesterday and looked at him. This had certainly taken its toll but he was still the gorgeous boy she fell in love with. She noticed that the bandages had been removed and he was in shorts and T-shirt. As she was lost in her thoughts and in her desire for John, she heard, "You know it's rude to stare," said John, his voice quiet and raspy.

She extended her hand, flicked his hair with her fingers and smiled, "So playing possum are you? You scared me yesterday John Tyree. Don't ever do that again, OK?" she sat down close to him so he wouldn't have to strain himself.

"Sorry didn't mean to...Doc said I'm Ok now. Can't wait to get out of here," said John. Then he turned his head and looked at her. His smiling eyes touching her soul. He moved his hand and grabbed hers, "So what lie did you spin today Mata Hari?"

Savannah looked at John and a slight sadness overcame her, she reinforced her hold on his hand, "I hate lying to Tim, John. I need to tell him and I need to tell him today. He is still my husband and I owe him that much." She stopped, got up and started pacing the the room, "I never thought that we'd be given a second chance John and leaving Tim was never a thought that ever entered my mind. This is all so new and surprising. But I've had 7 years to rejoice and to mourn the decisions I've made. I was there to help Tim through a very difficult time and I will always be there for Alan, but now it's my turn to be truly happy and I choose it to do it with you."

John tried to pull himself up. Savannah saw that he was struggling and rushed over to him. She gently yet firmly placed her arm under his good shoulder and helped him sit up. He breathed hard and groaned. This was a far cry from the first time she'd seen him; a tall, virile golden boy. He smiled in gratitude and said, "Thanks...Savannah I wish I could make this easier for you. But I'm not going to and it's my turn to be selfish. I lost you once. Then every time I was injured I thought I'd never see you again. That's what kept me going, the fact that one day we'd be together. This time with you having found me, I think it's fate's way of saying...here this is your chance...Savannah I love you, always have and always will, but I don't want you to make a decision that you will regret or resent me for."

God she loved him! She smiled broadly, leant over and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss by running his hand down her back. The kiss lingered for an eternity. There was no doubt that she and John were meant to be together. They slowly parted. "My biggest regret was not being stronger when you needed me to be, " she said. "John I'm going to tell Tim tonight, about you and that I want a divorce. I don't want to waste any more time," she continued.

John combed his fingers through her golden hair and smiled, "There is no pressure Savannah...take your time. Once I get out I won't be going anywhere for a while and then we can decide what to do, OK?"

That was the way the visit ended, on a high note.

_**Later that evening...**_

Alan was staying at a friend's place, Savannah had planned it that way. They had finished dinner and they were finishing off the remains of a Cabernet when Savannah said, "Tim we need to talk."

"OK, let's talk...how long has he been in town?" asked Tim accusingly and harshly.

"You know!" she stared at him in utter disbelief. His eyes screamed with anger but he remained quiet. "He was brought to Mercy a week before your appointment. I didn't know he was there until I saw Karl, a friend of John's, walk into RSRC unit, then I saw his name and I had to see him, to see if he was OK, " she explained.

"Why did you feel you had to hide it Savannah?" asked Tim still withholding his anger.

"I don't know...I didn't know how'd you react and I was afraid. You've worked so hard to beat the lymphoma, I just..." He saw the pain and truth in her eyes. It was all too easy for Tim to just wrap his arms around her and forgive her because he knew this ran deeper. But he needed to be strong and fight for her.

"I'm stronger than you think. I've been trying to tell you that for a while Savannah. I don't want you seeing him any more," he ordered.

"What! You can't do that. Despite our history, John is my friend. I will see him if I choose. You owe him that much!" said Savannah raising her voice.

Tim retaliated, "Owe him...owe him nothing. He left you! Now his back and you revert to your girlie fantasies. You are not the girl he knew 7 years ago. You are my wife Savannah...my wife."

Savannah saw red...how dare he speak to her like that, "I may be your wife legally but you don't own me. You do owe him your life, Tim. Where do you think the money came from to fund the experimental drugs and therapies. John sold his father's coin collection to save your life. He saw that I had made a choice and he wanted to give us the best possible chance of having a normal life together. The choice I made, I made out of helplessness. You needed me, Alan needed me and John wasn't around. I was vulnerable and I felt alone. You took advantage of me and I let you. We both needed someone and we fell into each other...it certainly doesn't mean I loved you they way a wife loves her husband."

Tim was devastated at the news that the benefactor of the noble gesture had been John. His whole reality seemed warped now. He was losing her.

"That is why you never...you always found an excuse," asked Tim surprised.

"Why else Tim? I could lie about other things but I couldn't go that far," said Savannah exhausted.

"Did you ever love me?" asked Tim sheepishly.

"Of course I did and I do Tim. The love I share with you was true and sincere. There is nothing contrived about it. I love you but not the way you expect or deserve. You are well now, you deserve to find someone who can give you what you want without the suspicions and the jealousies. You deserve to be happy and so do I," said Savannah.

Tim wasn't that surprised after all. Deep down inside he knew she still loved John. She never looked at him the way she used to look at John. Tim just never wanted to admit it to himself. He just hoped that John would never return and she'd be his forever. He could be her second prize. He never foresaw this...now what was he to do? He looked at Savannah who was sitting on a kitchen chair looking distraught and forlorn. It was hard on him but hard on her too. He looked at her then went upstairs, leaving Savannah breaking into sobs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Savannah solemnly trudged down the stairs from the bedroom and found Tim making waffles. He looked at her and offered her a cup of coffee, "Here...you up for some waffles?"

She looked at him and smiled. He was trying to cope with this the best way he could, so she decided that she'd try too. "Thanks exactly what I need..." she said blowing away the steam.

Tim grabbed the plate of waffles and placed them on the table. Then he reached for his coffee and cradled it for a while and said, "You know I was thinking. What you said last night well I understand...I'm angry as hell and I'm finding it hard to come to terms with, but I understand."

Savannah was pleased, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he said smiling sardonically, "I think you said enough last night..." realising his hurtful remark he continued, "...sorry."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Probably deserved that."

Tim took a sip of courage from his coffee, "I'd like to speak to him."

Savannah's eyes widened, "Why? He's too strong enough to go one-on-one with anybody least of all you, Tim."

"I'm not going to upset him...I just need to face him and talk to him, that's all. I'll come in the other car and as soon as I'm finished I'll leave," said Tim. His request seemed innocent enough. She felt that Tim had the need for catharsis, he needed to talk to John and tell him how he felt.

"OK then...but Tim extend John the same courtesy he showed you when he came to visit you in hospital, please," prayed Savannah.

"Of course...yeah of course," said Tim, "Best behaviour, got it!"

_**AT RSRC**_

Savannah had just arrived before Tim and was waiting at the entrance to the RSRC unit. Tim came round the corner and saw her. She was nervous, he could see it. She was scared but for whom?

"Hey!" said Tim, "So this is the place?"

"Right in here. So many of them come home so damaged and then they go right back into the firing line just to help, to protect.."she rambled off.

"Oh listen to you already sounding like an army wife," said Tim jokingly trying to hide his sarcasm.

She stopped and gave him a stare, "You promised!"

"I know...I'm sorry," he apologised sincerely.

"Maybe it was too soon...maybe you should waited a couple of days, or weeks," said Savannah nervously.

"Come on Savannah...you know me," said Tim defeated.

She shook her head and then stopped in front of closed blue doors, "OK...this is his room. Let me go in first and warn him that you're here." He nodded with a slight smile. Tim was getting nervous and anxious. He was still frightened of John and he suddenly felt a twinge in his nose.

She saw him touch his nose and smiled, then moved towards the door, opened it slightly and stopped. This surprised Tim. He moved closer to Savannah and looked through the slit of the door frame. They saw Dr Andrews standing next to John who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Dr Andrews was helping John remove his T-shirt to check on his wounds. This was the first Savannah had laid eyes on the damage John had sustained. Her eyes followed the doctor's hands to his shoulder where he had taken a bullet and said, "That's healed really well John and Mary says you've got nearly all of your movement back." Then his hands stopped on a vertical scar just to his left side, "What's this from?"

John looked at him not really wanting to go down memory lane, "We located a suicide bomber heading towards Aghar Markets near the South Bank, we were evacuating everyone we could. There was screaming and shouting. He was about fourteen, poor kid. He was standing in the middle of the marketplace. He was so scared and jumpy. Our negotiator was trying to calm him down when a child, 3 or 4 runs into the evacuated area. I started running towards him yelling at the child to stop. I turn to see the bomber press the switch, I jump onto the child and all hell breaks loose. The child was safe, the kid got blown to pieces, 2 civilians died and I found myself on life support."

Dr Andrews stared at him, "Sorry John. I didn't mean to..."

"That's OK. They say it's better to you talk about it and it's true," said John. "How's the another one doing? It feels tight."

The abdominal scar was nasty. The scar was long and the skin around it was bunched and ridged. "It's not a pretty thing John but it's healed really well. No redness, no swelling and no infection. It's still raw but as time passes it'll look less dramatic. The most important thing is that there was no permanent internal damage," said Dr Andrews. "You know you should stay out of way of gunfire or does it simply follow you around," he jokingly noticing a couple more bullet hole scars.

John cracked a smile,"Yeah maybe...but the one that has my name on it hasn't found me yet and that's a good thing. Doc, it's worse there now then it was when you were there. Nothing is certain and you can't trust anyone even the locals who claim to be allies."

"When are you going to stop active duty John?"asked Dr Andrews earnestly.

"Don't know...don't know. When the right reason to stay home comes along," said John pulling the T-shirt over his head. Savannah smiled.

The visit was over and Savannah quickly closed the door accidentally bumping into Tim giving him a 'what the!" look. She hadn't realised what John had been through. All these years placing himself in danger to save others and the effect it had on his body. That beautiful sculptured body she was drawn to that summer. It was so innocent and perfect now because of her, the ravages of war had left their marks; marks that would be a constant reminder of her betrayal. She saw Dr Andrews leave and turned to Tim. Tim was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands.

She ran over to him and knelt beside him. "Tim what's wrong? Are you feeling sick? I'll call a nurse," Savannah asked frantically and starting to get up.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist, "No, no it's OK. The story...sometimes you need to be reminded of their sacrifices," said Tim speechless.

Savannah nodded, "He's not the only one Tim. Do you still want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, I want to get it over and done with so we can all move on," said Tim.

Savannah got up and moved to the door, before she opened it she plastered a smile on her face, "Hey handsome! You're looking ready to leave. What did the Doc say?" John gave her a puzzled look and she answered it, "I saw him leave."

"Oh..um..soon...about a week. Apparently I've healed very well," said John. He noticed she was nervous. There was definitely something on her mind. "What's up?" he asked then he noticed her eyes. They weren't looking at him but at his abdomen. She saw! "Does it repulse you?" he asked quiet venomously.

She shook her head and cupped her hands around his face and kissed him, "No God not at all! It's just that I saw and heard everything you said to Dr Andrews. I didn't mean to. John I never realised how much you've been through." Her eyes brimming ready to spill her tears.

John didn't know what to say. It went with the job. "Don't feel sorry for me. It's my job, Savannah. We save people and sometimes we just get in the way. So snap out of it. One day I'll take you on a tour of my scars and tell you every story behind them."

She smiled and kissed him again. Then she looked at him seriously, "Tim is here. I told him and he wants to speak to you."

John had no problem with it. He was feeling stronger and he was certain he could take Tim even in his condition, if it came down to that. "OK he's welcome. He's not the enemy Savannah. He's a victim of this as we all are," reasoned John.

Savannah was happy. So far so good. "OK I'll call him in and I'll wait outside."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

John was sitting in a chair when he saw the door open and saw Tim's head peer in, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," answered John. He 'd be polite but he didn't feel the need of being overly polite. Tim was still recovering from the sight of John's injuries and was in awe of the guy. So he walked in timidly and went over to John.

"So, sorry to hear about the accident," said Tim trying to break the ice, "must be rough."

"Yeah you can say that," said John briefly, after all he didn't much at the best of times, "Sit down man. You're looking really well Tim."

Tim pulled up a chair next to John's. He looked at him and said, "Thanks...I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"What?" asked John feigning ignorance. He had no idea how Tim had found out.

"Savannah told be the anonymous donation came from you...why? Why not just keep the money for yourself? If you didn't do it I'd be dead and Savannah would have been yours," asked Tim.

"I never told Savannah anything of the sort man. I think she's mistaken," John tried to sound convincing.

"It wasn't you. She saw transfer papers at the notary's office," said Tim.

John just sighed. There was no hiding it now. Then Tim saw the disappointed look on John's face, "So why? Felt like you needed to be a big hero?" he accused.

John lifted his eyes so they met Tim's. Tim's insinuation angered John but he kept it cool and said, "I had lost her. I had to make a choice. I made the wrong one. I pushed her into your arms. But I still loved her more than life itself. I wanted her to be happy. She had made her choice but I didn't want her to suffer. I thought if I could help you it would be like helping her, giving her the best chance of happiness. Plus what was I going to do with the money...at that time all I wanted to do was lose myself in my work. That's why Tim...no malice involved."

Tim digested the answer. He was prepared to find something in the answer to throw back at John and accuse him of, but there was nothing. It was a gesture of love. At the time, John thought that he was out of Savannah's life forever. Tim hated that the gesture had been indeed noble. He nodded his head and said, "You know I came in here with the intention of hating you for destroying my marriage, of taking the moral ground and calling you a home wrecker. But I don't know how I feel now."

"Tim as far as I was concerned I had lost Savannah forever. When I came to I didn't even know I was back in America. She was the furthest thing from my mind at that time. Do you get it? I was resigned to never seeing her again. But then she found me. Even you can't deny there are forces at work out there. Believe me, I know how painful it is to lose someone you love but I can't deny this second chance Tim. I can't let her go again," explained John.

Tim nodded repeatedly, "Yeah I get it...I really do. You love her and I know she loves you and has always loved you. Every night she'd go out to the front porch and look at the moon . I'd always get jealous. She was thinking of you, and I knew that. Every night before she went to bed, her last thought before she fell asleep was of you. I lived with that because I loved her too. Now she has a second chance, who am I to deny her."

Both men so deeply in love with the same woman. "Look honestly, you let her go because you knew she'd always love you, you are her great love. But if I let her go, she'll vanish from my life," said Tim bordering on the brink of tears.

"You know Savannah won't do that. She won't abandon Alan and she won't abandon you," replied John.

"I wish you had died out there so I wouldn't have to deal with this. I'd live happily ever after," Tim said as he stood up and started pacing the room.

"Thanks for your honesty," said John sarcastically, then he continued, "happily ever after, doesn't exist Tim. Something always gets in the way. We need to find and cherish those moments when we are the happiest. I can't tell you what to do and I can't speak for her. But I can tell you two things; I'm retiring from active duty and I want to be with Savannah. You guys need to sort things out. Just remember no one is to blame here. We are all victims. We just need to make the best out of bad situations."

Damn he spoke sense, thought Tim. Usually he was the one spouting life philosophies and destiny theories, but John was right this time. His life experiences changing his way of looking at life. His words rang true. Tim said, "You're right! You...are...right! Stay safe John," and Tim left leaving John surprised. It had all been too much but he understood that this was the end.

Savannah was waiting outside ready for the fallout but Tim emerged quiet, composed and reserved. She stood up and took his arms, "Tim? Is everything OK?"

God she was beautiful...he looked at her, "Yeah...John and I had a good talk. We know where we stand and that sits fine with me. I think I'm going to go home, have a strong drink and do lots of soul searching and thinking. So by the time you come home, we can talk." He left flashing her a sad smile.

Savannah couldn't believe how well this had all gone, "OK be careful on your way home."

Tim left and Savannah entered John's room. Obviously the morning had been draining on John. She caught him trying to get into bed and his face was contorted with pain. She ran over saying, "Hey...hey let me help you."

He squatted her away, "I'm OK. I can do this. I'm just tired." He managed it on his own, but he let her bring the covers up. He looked at her, then kissed her, "Thank you."

Savannah smiled, "I'm glad it went well John. I was so scared."

"Tim was understanding and accepting of the whole situation. We cleared the air and I can't see why he still can't be part of your life. I love you and I know you love me. I won't feel threatened. You can tell him that it doesn't need to be a total separation," said John.

Savannah closed in and said, "I love you," and kissed him voraciously.

She had never been so proud of the two men in her life. Things were going to be OK, she knew it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That night after Tim had spoken to John, Savannah and Tim had made plans to divorce. He decided to move back into his beach side house with Alan. It wouldn't be that much of a change since they'd used the house on the weekends. He'd make sure that he'd be out by the time John was ready to be discharged. First he had to break the news to Alan. This situation would be difficult for any child to understand let alone a 16 year old autistic teenager. So one afternoon after Alan had been riding, Savannah and Tim sat down with him.

"What's going on?" asked Alan.

"Alan we need to tell you something. It's not pleasant but we want to tell you together," said Savannah.

"What's going on?" Alan said whilst hitting his right knee continuously, an obvious sign of stress.

Tim extended his hand, placed it on Alan's and smiled, "Alan it's OK...listen things in life change and people change. Savannah and I have reached a stage in our lives when we need to go our own ways. We still love each other...but as dear dear friends, not as husband and wife." He looked at Savannah and smiled trying desperately to make the explanation as simple and non-threatening as he could.

"Alan sweetie...we decided to get a divorce. But I want you to know that this house is still your home. You can come round anytime you want and even stay over if you want. We will still do things together as friends. My love for you hasn't changed," said Savannah sweetly.

Alan's demeanour changed. At school he had heard his friends talk about divorce and how angry and sad it made them. But Alan couldn't quite feel those emotions yet. The news had come as a shock but the ramifications were still too abstract for him to understand. "OK then. Can I go and rub down Sunset?" he asked. Tim nodded.

Savannah looked at him, "Do you think he understood?"

"He understood...but it won't be until he experiences it that the fallout will begin. I'll get a counselor for him and prepare visual stories for him as well. He'll be OK Savannah," explained Tim. Savannah nodded and gave him a hug which he drank up avariciously.

The next couple of days saw Tim packing and moving his stuff over to the Beach house. He found the packing up of his last 7 years difficult and often became overcome with anger and regret. But deep down he knew it was the right thing to do. Finally it was over and he invited Savannah over for a commiseration and house warming dinner. So far so good. Before leaving the dinner table Alan turned to Savannah and said, "Why are you going?"

Savannah smiled, "Remember our talk last week Alan about living in different places?"

Alan nodded, "Yeah, yeah, Ok, OK, goodnight." Then he got up and left the table.

Savannah looked over at Tim and he smiled helplessly, "He's doing better than expected the counselor said. Come on it's getting late. Let me walk you to the car." As they were walking Tim asked, "So when's John coming home?"

"Tomorrow the doctor said. It'll be good to have him home...sorry," realising that was the wrong person to have said that to.

"It's OK...there are no hard feelings but wounds that need to heal. We'll make this work Savannah. Your friendship and your love is too important, more than my ego," he said laughing and then they both broke into a laugh. He gave her a peck on the cheek and she left.

The next day brought happiness and excitement as she picked up John from the hospital, "Hey is someone looking for a ride?" she said and ran over to kiss him.

He hugged her and said, "Please get me out of here."

They said their goodbyes to the hospital staff and Dr Andrews and went to home to start their life together.

They drove up to the house. Savannah got out and went to open John's door but he was already out, looking at the house. He pulled her into him and kissed her, "This time we do it right Savannah. Me and you...the way it was always meant to be forever." Then they walked slowly, arm in arm into their house and their destiny.

A couple of days had passed and Alan visited for the first time. It was the first time he saw John. Savannah had prepared him for it. "So you live here now?" asked Alan.

"Yeah I do Alan," said John looking nervous.

"Did Savannah stop loving Tim because of you?" he asked not really understanding the appropriateness of his question.

Savannah and Tim both jumped in trying to stop the overall embarrassment. John said, "Stop!" to Tim and Savannah then turned to Alan, "You'll have to ask Savannah that question."

Alan continued, "My friends say that there's always someone else that breaks up a marriage. I guess that's you." Then he turned to Tim and Savannah, "So when he leaves, Savannah will you and dad get back together?"

John wasn't expecting this third degree but he tried his best to stay cool and under control, but Tim answered this one, "Alan I think these questions aren't very polite and we can talk about them at home. Now you've had your ride it's time we get home." Alan nodded. He hugged Savannah and ignored John. Savannah and Tim both gave him a 'I'm sorry' look and John just brushed the whole situation off.

The next couple of visits, Alan stayed out of John's way and John did the same. He really wanted to build a relationship with the boy but he had to be patient. While Alan was rubbing Sunset down, he heard some yelling noise from the house. Curious he went over and saw John and Savannah chasing each other and kissing, suddenly something snapped in Alan. It all made sense. The emotions he hadn't been able to feel came rushing to the forefront. Hate became his driving force.

He remembered Savannah's father hid a shotgun in the stable behind the saddle cupboard. He went over, pulled down the remaining 4 saddles and opened the cupboard. He found the shot gun and the ammunition. He loaded it and started for the house. He could still see John and Savannah. This time they were talking and laughing. He didn't have a plan, he didn't need one. He was at the back door of the kitchen when he heard Savannah yelling, "Tim it's open. Come in."

"I can't I need a hand, these boxes are heavy," Tim yelled back.

John offered to go but Savannah motioned for him to stay and she left. John was standing with his back to the sink drinking a bottle of cola when his hand froze, "Alan, hey whatcha got there?"

Alan's gaze was icy steel, "It's Granpa's shot gun."

"I can see that. Now why don't you put it down," said John carefully and quietly whilst trying to move closer.

Alan raised it higher, "Don't move. It's all simple now I truly understand. YOU came into Savannah's life and stole her from my dad. YOU destroyed our family. YOU made us move out. It was all YOUR fault John. YOU are the sole cause of everything. So if I remove you, things will go to normal," he cocked the gun when Savannah and Tim came walking in laughing.

When they saw the sight in front of them Savannah yelped, "Alan put it down please, honey, put it down." He just shook his head.

Then Tim tried to move closer but Alan said, "Don't dad...he is the cause of everything we have lost. If he goes things will go back to the way they were."

"No Alan, I'm sorry. It's nobody's fault. Now put the gun down!" said Tim loudly.

The Savannah pleaded, "Please Alan...please put it down."

"NO...you don't believe me, then I'll show you," hissed Alan at John.

Then before anybody could move a shot went off. Tim ran to Alan, grabbing the shot gun out of his hands and knocking him down. Meanwhile John looked down at his abdomen and then at Savannah with eyes wide open. Savannah responded in shock, "Johnnnn..." She ran to him just in time to ease him onto the ground. She grabbed the teat towel and pushed it onto his wound. He kept his gaze fixed on hers, tears started to fall and his eyes started to flicker.

Tim looked over in horror. Savannah started panic, "No, no, no John...stay with me." Then her eyes went down to his abdomen and it was completely stained in crimson. Her hands frantically tried to stop the blood flow now they too were covered in her lover's blood. But the shot had been at close range. Her efforts were useless.

Tim stared in utter disbelief. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Don't leave me again...don't!" she started to cry.

John lifted his hand and pulled her face towards his, "I love you and always will," and he kissed her.

Then his eyes closed and his body started to go limp. Savannah shook him, "John! John! Wake up!"

His eyes briefly opened to slits, "John I'm pregnant!" she said.

He smiled. "Thank you," and he fell into her arms and took his last breath.

Savannah cried out like a banshee, "NO..NO..NO!" . Her howls of pain echoed throughout the house as she rocked her true love back and forth. His blood on her hands.

Tim looked in horror at Savannah and John's bloodied body. Then he heard the sirens. He looked at his son Alan who sitting looking annoyed, "Now will you and Savannah be together?" Horror and despair formed a cloud around his head. Everything that happened after that, became a blur.

_**Years later...**_

It was a warm summer evening and Savannah was sitting on her porch while John jnr. was playing video games with his best friend Mark. He looked so much like his father and shared his Grandfather's love of coin collecting. Ten years had passed since that tragic day and every year she thought it would get easier but it didn't. She worked as a Special Education teacher at the local primary school and ran a weekend riding camp for children at the house. Those things kept her busy. They kept her from thinking about John all the time. After the trial, she severed all contact with Tim. The only joy left in her life was her son and gazing at the moon at night.

_It was then, that she felt and saw him, "Hey..beautiful night. Full moon too."_

"_Yes it is," she said smiling at him._

"_John jnr, he's growing well."_

"_A lot like his dad...I love you John," she whispered._

"_I love you too."_

_Then she turned to her left, lifted her chin, kissed him and then he left. Every night she did the same thing; her, the moon and John._

Mark paused the game and motioned to John jnr., "What's up with your mum?" he asked quizzically.

"Oh nothing, she does that every night. She kisses dad goodnight. Come on I want to finish the mission before we have to go to bed!" said John jnr.

Mark kept looking at Svannah until he heard John jnr. restart the game, he shrugged his shoulders and continued to play.


End file.
